Secret Negotiations
by IvoryMaster
Summary: Academy City had many good aspects along with many hidden bad aspects, one being the criminal underworld known as the Dark Side of Academy City. Learn about the hidden negotiations and agreements the Dark side of Academy City conducted with the pharmaceutical company known as Umbrella.


**I do not own A Certain Scientific Railgun or Resident Evil. One-shot**

Academy City is regarded as the most technologically advance city in the world. A forefront of technology that is said to be thirty years gap between it and the rest of the world, the city is composed of numerous schools and institutions dedicated to the research advance technology and Espers, with the latter being the more predominant focus of the city's research. Seeing that the City has many institutions, the general populace is made up of students ranging from elementary schoolers to university students. People who live inside the city will be more pushed to call it Experiment City due to the sheer numbers of experiments that are being conducted. Academy city, considered by much of the populace, is viewed as a wonderful city and a secure city as students can feel safe to wander through the city. There are even some who would go to say, "There is never a dull moment in Academy City." Students from all over the world would venture to this city in order to better develop their Esper powers. However, even with all of the positive aspects that Academy City exudes, there is not much attention shined on the darker elements of the city. Unknown to most of the population of Academy City, there is a criminal underworld that resides in Academy City simply known as the Dark Side of Academy City. This side of Academy City exist beneath the sparkling image of what is perceived by the general public. The Darkness has a very prominent influence, reaching multiple groups like Skill-Out to all the way up to the city's board of directors. The Dark side of Academy city is usually engaged in human experimentation, assassinations, espionage, and other questionable activities. Most, if not all of the activities, are hidden and covered up from the general public. In order for these experiments to occur, people from the underworld have to make dealings with one another and be approved from the city's board of directors, but the most interesting part of all this is the series of contracts and negotiations Academy City made with a pharmaceutical company that, on the outside, made amazing strides in pharmaceuticals products, but was ultimately engaged in genetic engineering and biological weaponry. This pharmaceutical giant would later tarnish its reputation when many atrocities it was responsible for, the last being an outbreak of a deadly virus in a Midwestern town within the U.S. The Secret dealings between Academy City and Umbrella Corporation is one aspect of Academy city that even the Dark side does not want to do business with and works progressively to erase any history between the two. Only a handful of selected individuals know about the business that is shrouded in secrecy. If any word were to get out and the public, not to mention the world, were to ever learn of Academy city's history with Umbrella, grave danger will plague the city that will ultimately ensure Academy City's downfall as the Dark Side would be powerless to hide. Yet, the story between these two giants are well-documented within a secret facility inside a flash drive that serves to as a reminder that even Academy City has certain experiments that are just too risky to perform.

* * *

 _Umbrella Research Facility, January 1991_

Doctor William Birkin was in a very ecstatic mood today. Three years ago, in the year 1988, after injecting the test subject Lisa Trevor with multiple strains of biological compounds, including the Progenitor Virus and the Nemesis-alpha parasite, all that should have killed her instead formed a new, more powerful virus. Birkin, being the one to discover this new virus, dubbed it the G-virus. This new G-virus could be the ticket Birkin was looking for because ever since he joined Umbrella working under Dr. Marcus, he had dreamed that one day, he would serve on the board of directors, and the G-virus could make his dream into a reality for the G-virus shows potential—it is much more powerful than the T-virus. His reputation was already reaching an all-time high for the one being credited for the development of the T-virus. Truth be told, it was actually Doctor James Marcus who first discovered the T-virus after injecting the Progenitor virus into leeches, but Oswell Spencer had him secretly assassinated by the Umbrella Special Forces, and Doctor Birkin and Doctor Albert Wesker—ironically, Marcus's most trusted assistants-than assumed control. Three years after Birkin's discovery, Spencer approved his G-virus project last week, and research is expected to start the following week. This could be the break Birkin has been looking for. A couple years back, his research for Umbrella reached an all-time low because he kept failing on his experiments, and the new prodigy, Alexia Ashford, kept on getting praises for her research. His colleagues spoke very highly about Doctor Ashford, while Birkin only became more enraged, so much so that he decided to shun himself. It was only later that year that he reached a breakthrough when he successfully developed the first mass-produced B.O.W Hunter-alpha by bonding reptilian DNA with a human embryo. After his discovery, he and Wesker were assigned to Dr. Marcus to help him with his research.

Birkin pulled out the key to his knew lab and inserted it into the doorknob. The sound of a click echoed in the hallway as he turned the doorknob, opening the door and revealing his knew lab. The best state-of-the-ark equipment he can ever ask was presented to him. Centrifuges, Decompression chambers, Storage devices were only some of the things that he received from Umbrella. He knew that it will take decades for him to completely perfect the G-virus. Completing the T-virus was no easy task as it took a little over a decade after the discovery of the Progenitor virus. With the current technology available to him, he expects completion around the decade 2020. If there is anything he has learn during his beginning years at Umbrella, it is that patience will always be rewarded, no matter how long it takes. As he continued to admire his soon-to-be lab, his pager began to vibrate. He took it off his belt, and sees that he is being called by Wesker. Wesker only calls on the rarest of occasions, so receiving a call from him must be of vital importance. He soon left his lab and made his way to his future office. Inside, he saw that the phone was ringing. He picked it up and placed it on his phone.

"I thought I would find you at the research facility." Wesker states, confirming Birkin's anticipation.

"What can I say. It has been a long time coming since the discovery of the G-virus. My life's work is about to begin here real soon, so I guess I may have been a little impatient." Birkin comments on his own state of mood.

"Interesting. Well, I didn't call you just to hear about you ambitions. I called in regards to the G-virus project." Wesker states, shifted his tone to take on a more-serious sound.

"What about the Project?" Birkin inquires.

"Thanks to Mr. Spencer, it appears that your project is about to start. However, Mr. Spencer is also worried that this project will take decades to complete. Normally, time is never an issue with him, but now in his advanced stage in life, his patience has grown thin." Wesker informs Birkin. Birkin's grip around the phone tightened as he knew what the issue was.

"I can assure you that my team and I will work very hard to complete this project, but I cannot just simply rush through this project. There is so much we don't know about the G-virus, and it will take years of research alone before experimentation can take place." He stopped to catch his breath before he continued. "Time is a variable that it is out of my reach. I assume Mr. Spencer knows that much." Birkin knew that Wesker already has an understanding about how much time must be invested. They both have plenty of time, but their superior doesn't, and it can prove problematic as it might force Mr. Spencer to relocate more scientist to looking into the G-virus. Birkin doesn't like the idea of other scientist poking into what will become his brain child. Time is something that everybody needs, but there is never enough of it. However, there are ways to work around a time constraint, and Wesker just might have the solution for that.

"Mr. Spencer and I are very aware of the issues regarding time. However, I would not go as far as saying time is uncontrollable for there are multiple variable that can be manipulated to reduce the amount of time your research will take." Wesker points out to Birkin. Birkin raised his eyebrow as he did not know where Wesker was going with this.

"The equipment we have is all state-of-the-ark, but even with this advanced equipment, it will still take years to complete the project."

"I am very aware of that, and I have discovered a solution. Just simply acquire more advanced equipment." He states. _Easier said than done,_ Birkin thought to himself as he let out an exhale. A few moments passed as both speakers remained quiet. Birkin's eyes began to open wide as he found out that Wesker actually purposing his idea.

"You have to be joking, right. We already have the most-advanced equipment Umbrella can get their hands on. It cost them millions just to procure the equipment, so where to you purpose we find better equipment?" he asked, expecting to be no answer.

"Why Japan. More specifically, Academy City." Wesker reveals.

"Academy City? Never heard of it." He admits to the point he didn't believe Wesker.

"Of course you never have. You spent a lot of your time researching and developing that you never took time to look around. I for one have taken the opportunity to do so, and Academy City is what I found." Wesker informs Birkin.

"And what is so important about Academy City? It sounds like a city filled with schools." Birkin remarks, pointing out the obvious judging by the name.

"That is exactly what it is, but that is not important right now. I will send you the details about it some other time. What I have discovered is Academy City is very advanced in technology, so much so that their technology has been claimed to be thirty years more advance than the rest of the world."

"What?! That sounds preposterous. Are you sure that such a city exists?" Birkin questioned. To hear a city being thirty years more advance than the rest of the world sounded impossible to him. If a city does exist, then why hasn't Umbrella attempted to establish any facilities over there? If a city like that did exist, then Umbrella would have done something about that many years prior.

"I wouldn't be calling if this was all fictitious. Umbrella felt that it would be in their best interest to not involve Academy city in our affairs. Not many people know this, but word has it that they are also in questionable practices, and Mr. Spencer didn't want to be involved for the sake of the company. However, things have changed. With the discovery of the G-virus and the promise it shows, Mr. Spencer has decided to move the entire project to Academy city to reduce the amount of time drastically." Wesker states.

"Mr. Spencer has connections with some very high people in that city and has arranged a meeting for you to present your findings. They won't just allow any experiment to be conducted. Convince them to allow Umbrella to establish a research facility in Academy City in secrecy. Show them everything we have discovered. The T-virus, Hunter-alpha project, whatever it takes to convince them, make it happen. Once they are convinced about G, you will have access to the unimaginable technology, and the perfecting of the G-virus will be shortened." Wesker explained. Birkin started to believe in what Wesker was saying. To think that decades of research can be squished into a couple of years… the thought itself engulfed the doctor into a state of euphoria.

"If what you say is true, then I will do anything to set up a research facility in Academy City. What can I do to prepare for this meeting?" Birkin asked.

"The meeting will be in two months. I suggest you brush up on your Japanese. Other than that, begin your research and be patient" Wesker advised him. After that, Wesker hanged up and Birkin placed the phone back where he found it.

* * *

 _Two months later…_

Doctor Birkin and Wesker waited outside in a lobby. Birkin wore a white, button-up shirt with dark blue jeans along with brown shoes. Wesker wore darker-colored apparel as he wore a black, long-sleeve shirt along with dark-blue jeans and black shoes. Like always, Wesker wore his shades. Both, however, were also wearing their lab coats to signify they were scientist, a fitting place to be scientist. Since his informing of the city, Doctor Birkin has been learning up about Academy City. He has learned that this city was establish for the study of Espers, people with extraordinary powers. The city itself has a population of Eighteen million people, eighty percent being made of students ranging from elementary school to high school. Speculation states that the city population will reach 23 million in the next few years. The city itself is considered one giant experiment city, which brings together the forefront of scientific technology, hence the accusation of being a thirty-year difference between the technology used in the city and everywhere else in the world. Birkin was truly fascinated by the technologically-advanced city. Having cleaning robots roaming around the city and children with psychic powers was interesting, but the project Birkin was working on was more important to him, so everything around him seemed less important. Wesker didn't really reach the same as Birkin. He has heard about Espers before, but he has never really met one before coming to Academy City. He did have himself tested to see if he had esper abilities at a very young age, but to his inconvenience, he didn't have esper abilities.

Both of them waited patiently for their meeting with one of the city's Board of Directors. In the lobby, there was a reception table with a giant plant located at one end. In the middle of the lobby existed a small water fountain. This looked unnecessarily useless, but Wesker and Birkin deduced that it was to show the amount of money the city has. To pass the time, they watched whatever was on the T.V. lobby, which happens to be the weather.

"And you can expect clear skies for the next two days. Friday, they will be a 100 percent chance of rain." The automated-female voice said.

"That seems pretty bold to state." Birkin suggested trying to start small talk.

"It would seem bold, but this is different than some meteorologist. This city has a powerful computer up in space that can accurately predict the weather months in advance." Wesker informed Birkin.

"Are you serious? Nobody can do that." He rebutted.

"Except for a super computer. That is only one of the many aspects that make this City impressing." Wesker shared.

"If you say so, but once we get started, perfecting G would dwarf over all the city's achievements." Birkin suggested. Wesker did not reply. Looking to their left, two doors that lead to a hallway swung open. Out came a young, attractive woman, possible in her early twenties, into the lobby. Noticing the two people, she smiled and began to walk towards them. Birkin and Wesker stood up from their chairs by the time the women got to them

"Doctor Birkin, Doctor Wesker, Dr. Kihara is ready for you." She announced in Japanese.

"Thank you." Wesker replied back in Japanese. The woman turned around and began to lead the two scientist to the double-doors.

"Since when do you speak Japanese?" Birkin asked.

"I picked it up when before I started working for Umbrella." He replied.

"I started to learn it when I was just a teenager, right about the time I joined Umbrella. It has been a while, and I am rusty, but I think I can manage." He shared

They walked through the double door and were greeted with a long hallway with multiple doors on each side, but something told them that thee room of interest was at the very end of the hallway. They followed the receptionist through the long hallway all the way to the end where a single, wooden door existed. She opened the door with her body as she moved to the side to allow them to enter.

"Dr. Kihara, Dr. Birkin and Dr. Wesker are ready to see you." The receptionist announced. The room itself looked pretty bland. All that there was a big, square table with and multiple chairs scattered throughout. The lights were not on as one of the wall was made entirely of glass that allowed sunlight to light up the room. Near said glass sat an old man near the corner of the table with a computer lab top, an advanced one as it looked very slim compared to the ones Birkin and Wesker used. He took noticed of the people standing by the entrance door.

"Thank you, Akiyama-san." Kihara said. The receptionist gave the doctor a slight bow before she maneuvered her way through the doctors and back to the lobby.

"Good evening, doctors. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Gensei Kihara, one of Academy City's head researchers, so naturally I would be the one meeting with both of you about your request. Usually, one of the directors would meet you two, but they felt that my judgement would be more useful" He explained while he stood up.

"Greetings Dr. Kihara, I am Dr. William Birkin, a virologist, and this is Dr. Albert Wesker. Thank you for taking the time to meet with us." Birkin replied as he and Wesker both extended their hands to shake his. Kihara, noticing the American custom, extended his hand and shook both of them. One finished, all of them followed him to where he sat. Once he sat back down, Birkin and Albert sat to the right of him. It was him who started the meeting.

"First, I would like to say that you two are lucky. We get hundreds, if not thousands, of request to jump-start an experiment. Most request don't even reach the directors because we have others filter out the junk, and even then, we briefly look over the thesis. This is usually the case; however, it seems that your president, Mr. Spencer, is an old colleague of Academy City's superintendent. It was because of this that you two are even meeting with me to discuss your proposal in detail." he explained with a small, yet misleading, smile plastered on his face. Both Birkin and Wesker sense the change of atmosphere as the warmness of the room suddenly changed to a fresh, like walking in the streets on the cold night.

"I have read your thesis, and I find it quite intriguing, but there are I feel as if you two neglected to put some very valuable information on this thesis in order for me to make a judgement Birkin and Wesker remained motionless as he hit the bullseye.

"So I am right. I knew doctors like yourselves wouldn't do something like this unless is was on purpose. You two look like capable men, so tell me, what is it that you want to do here in Academy City?" Kihara asked in a demanding manner. It was at this point Birkin reached under the table and pulled out his brown bag. He opened the latches, and pulled out multiple files. He laid them out accordingly for the doctor to see the headings. They were oriented in an ordered fashion: T-virus Project, Hunter-alpha Project, G-virus Project. Birkin first handed her the T-virus folder. Wesker was the first to open up the actual conversation.

"You have a keen eye, Dr. Kihara. We wrote like this because we want as few people learning of our experiment as possible. I am sure someone of your stature can understand where we are coming from?" Wesker asked, trying to relate this maneuver to him.

"Yes… I can understand where you two are coming from." he admitted as he gave a small, wicked grin that could be mistaken as a light smile. He opened up the T-virus folder and was greeted with multiple documents. Now it was Birkin's turn.

"This here is Umbrella's crowning achievement, the creation of the T-virus. By utilizing the mutagenic properties of the Progenitor virus, a double strand RNA, and injecting this virus into leeches, we were able to create the T-virus, to which we can use for the development of BOWs , Bio Organic Weapons."

"Bio Organic Weapons?" Gensei repeated

"Yes. Genetically modified creature meant to be used in combat." Birkin explained to Kihara while he handed him the next folder titled Hunter-Alpha Project.

"Our most successful and mass produced B.O.W. are the Hunters." He said while he opened the folder. Again, he saw numerous documents. He quickly flipped through them as they all looked tedious to read, but as he did this, one page that was not the same size as the rest slipped out of the folder. He picked it up and looked at the page. It was a picture of… actually, he didn't know what exactly he was looking at. The best he can describe it was some sort of medium-sized, bipedal, reptile humanoid thing with green skin and urine-colored eyes along with razor-sharp claws on its hands and feet.

"We used reptilian DNA and implanted it into a human embryo by administrating the T-virus as a bonding agent. Once the B.O.W was created, we gathered combat data by placing them in combat situations. I will spare you the details and state that the hunters are very lethal. Though it was mass-produced, we are still researching ways to improve the hunters' characteristics." Birkin added. Gensei glanced through the files contained in the folder. He looked very closely at each of them to gather more information about the Hunter-alpha project. As he looked through them, he came across a battle report with big, red, stamped letters that read, "Confidential" in all caps.

 _The Hunters showed very aggressive offensive maneuvers. The use of their legs allowed them to achieve great heights to pounce on the battle subjects. The battle subjects were no match for the hunters after thirty seconds of combat as the hunters used their surroundings towards their advantage. Once the battle subjects halted their assault, the hunters used their incredible speed to slash the combatants and quickly dispatch the battle subjects. Their strength was far more than anticipated as their claws were able to puncture the armor on the battle subjects. When examining the hunters skin after combat, the skin has shown some bullet resistance, suggesting that their skin may be further improved to achieve full bullet-resistance. This also showed that when placing hunters in groups, they have shown some form of cooperation and coordination when faced with multiple battle subjects, but that may be just an over exaggeration. More analyzes on their primitive teamwork will be conducted by a smaller group of researchers while the rest focus more on improving their lethality and general design. One problem we face here during combat simulations is the lack of battle subjects. In most simulations, the battle subjects are killed or seriously injured. Since the BOWs utilize the T-virus, survival of the subject is zero, which means reanimation will then succeed. The shortage of battle subjects have caused for delayed research to appropriately acquire information. We have substituted animals ranging from bears, lions, wolfs, and in rare cases, elephants, but very little date is acquired, and even then, that data may not be suitable. In this researcher's personal opinion, more staff should be hired…_ The rest was covered in black censor bars, but that didn't stop Gensei to guess what the battle subjects were. Being scientist means that scientist must have no boundaries in order to acquire credible results. Animals such as wolfs, bears, and lions were certainly fierce, but he knew that animals such as those were not suitable for research. That left him with one conclusion as to what the test subjects were.

"Humans. You used human combatants to acquire data." He concluded.

"Is that a problem for you, Doctor?" Wesker asked in a serious, mocking-like tone. Gensei only closed the folder and placed it back on the table.

"No. I don't have a problem with it. Being a scientist means that we should do anything to achieve our goals. Using human combatants in these situations sound necessary in order to see if these hunters were combat effective, and from the looks of it, they are highly lethal." He explained his thinking. Wesker gave a grin at the doctor.

"Good. I knew a doctor like yourself would see eye to eye on our past experiments. Birkin, why don't you show him your latest research." He suggested. Birkin grabbed the G-virus folder and handed it over to Gensei. He opened up the folder and began to read the information presented in it. Gensei was very intrigued by what was presented that when he finished, he turned to the two scientist with his eyes opened for them to see his pupils.

"Biological Immortality is what you are researching. You feel that by having your research conducted here, then you will complete it in a few years composed to a few decades." He summarized what he read.

"Yes, the G-virus has highly advanced regenerative properties that, if conducted correctly, could prove very valuable to Umbrella. This could be the next step in human evolution, and could quite possible provide a way for humans to achieve immortality. Think about it, a human living forever, a characteristic that only gods possess." Birkin explained. Gensei began to smile more as he heard the potential and limitless possibilities the G-virus has to offer, not to mention what it can do for this city and his own research for the development of a level 6 Esper. He stood up from his chair and looked directly in Birkin's own eyes.

"I have heard enough, and what I heard is promising. I will talk to the Board of Directors to allow you to establish a research facility here in Academy City. I look forward to seeing your results in the future." He stated, extending his hand to shake Birkin's. Birkin stood from his chair and shook Gensei's hand, thus forming the unspoken relationship between Academy City and Umbrella.

* * *

 _One months later…_

After acquiring the permission from one of the Board of Directors, Umbrella took steps to efficiently and hastily move all of their research to the research facility provided by the Board of Directors. This research facility was located in district 4, which is where all food-related research and experiment crop growing took place. To keep suspicion away from the public, they were disguised as an outside food research group experimenting on genetically-modified food. The Board of Directors were not just going allow an outside group run experiments without their knowledge, so as part of the agreement, the Board of Directors provided scientist to Umbrella to assist them with the research needed for the G-virus. Umbrella, especially Birkin, was not too thrilled to have outside scientist work on this project, but there were some things that they had to allow. The only good part of this was they had access to multiple varieties of scientist with different backgrounds and field that will bring diversity to the G project. The building provided to them was one that had 7 stories along with 4 expansive sub-levels. If one was not careful, then a person can get lost in those levels. It is in that area where most G-virus experimentations took place. Not anyone could just access those levels as only Umbrella researchers were allowed access to. There were some exceptions to this rule, but only the most-gifted scientist from Academy City were allowed to the sub-levels of the building. Birkin had all the resources needed to finally make some progress with this project, and he is not going to allow anybody to stop him from achieving a spot in Umbrella's Board of Directors.

* * *

 _1997, Higuchi Pharmacology Laboratory 7, located in the 7_ _th_ _district_

Birkin sat patiently in a lobby of the building, watching the clock slowly tick away as boredom forced him to succumb to watching time pass by, an all-to-familiar sensation during his younger days as a scientist.

"You do realize that watching time will only make it go slower." Wesker spoke out, noticing his colleague watching time.

"We are wasting precious time waiting for this person. I rather be in the lab working on G instead of just sitting here and doing nothing." Birkin grumbled as he rummaged through his pockets. Wesker adjusted his glasses before continuing the conversation.

"And what can you at the lab. You know that you are at a standstill and haven't made much progress in a year. This girl possesses the genetic material needed to help break you out of this stagnation; Tree diagram has confirmed that her blood is the key." Wesker reminded the doctor once more.

"I am well aware of that, Wesker. I was just venting." Birkin explained.

After being given permission to conduct the G-virus project in Academy city, Birkin, along with the scientist provided to him by Umbrella and Academy City, achieved massive strides in further development of the G-virus. Over the past five years, they were swamped with successful prototypes of different strands of the G-virus that would have taken decades if performed outside of the city. Also, their experimentations with these strands yielded invaluable results to help perfect the virus. Umbrella started construction of an underground research facility underneath Raccoon City back in 1991 that was supposed to house the G-virus project. Instead, the facility was used for other experiments utilizing the T-virus. The experiments that utilized the T-virus were very promising, so promising that it grabbed the attention of Academy's City's Board of Directors. With the hidden partnership between the two entities, Academy city allotted two more research facilities to Umbrella to allow them to further research and experiment with the T-virus. One of these research facilities was located on the border of Academy city in the seventieth district, which consisted of a railway cargo and a special prison meant for high-profile prisoners…to which some got to participate in special experiments utilizing the T-virus. This facility housed the Nemesis alpha research project, a project to develop an intelligent B.O.W. The second facility was located in the seventh district, right outside of the Garden of Learning, where Tokiwadia Middle School is located. This facility focused on the development of the B.O.W that utilized the T-virus codenamed Tyrant. Over the past five years, all three facilities experienced much success. Due to this, Umbrella gave these facilities large some's of grant to help them with their projects. Some money was also allotted to Academy City. With more money to spend, Academy City experienced massive and beneficial developments for the entire city. Dormitories were being refurbished, Students saw more money being allotted to them, teachers and law enforcement officers like Anti-skilled saw and increased amount of earnings, streets and roads were fixed, more research was being conducted that the general public knew about. More science jobs were being created as more money flowed into the city. Some young and upcoming scientist got to work alongside Birkin in the G project. One notable scientist was the neurologist and soon-to-be AIM diffusion fields expert Harumi Kiyama. Though she was never exposed to the questionable side of the project, she still gained valuable experience that would allow her to go on and become a researcher in the Advance Education Department. In fact, on one occasion, she actually got the privilege to have lunch with Birkin as her research with G got his appraisal, even for somebody that was not apart of Umbrella. In one point of their conversation, he offered her a position in Umbrella's ranks, but she turned it down as she wished to become a researcher for Academy City. It was all thanks to Umbrella Academy City experienced a period of prosperity and success.

This steady trend of prosperity for the city along with the research facilities was not all painted fortune. Complications began to arise in 1996, so much that an incident occurred that sent the entire city into Code Red where nobody is allowed to enter or leave. In 1996, in the seventh district research facility under Umbrella, a t-virus outbreak occurred in the sub-levels of the building. The virus quickly managed to reanimate the researchers and personal present in the sub-levels. Eventually, the t-virus managed to ravage the entire building that only zombies inhabited the building along with a few stragglers. This building was very tightly secured that not even rodents were able to enter unless they used the front door, so spreading though rodents and other small creatures was not an issue. The cause of this outbreak is currently still unknown, but either way, an outbreak of this kind cannot be tolerated, especially in Academy City where millions of students attend. Receiving an anonymous tip, Anti-skill was quick on the scene and deployed the first team to go inside to scout the situation. The people on that team were not prepared for the nightmare they will have to endure. No back-up could be sent to them as Anti-skill was ordered to remove civilians from the area and establish a one-block blockade around the building. This was the doing of the Dark Side. Nobody was allowed in, and nobody was allowed out… except for a special team. While Anti-skill established a blockade, Umbrella had to ensure that this outbreak did not get out for it can ruin their reputation. For this reason, they dispatch the Umbrella Security Service to control this outbreak by demolishing the building in a blazing inferno to ensure no spread of the T-virus. A task like this was handed off to a special agent; he went by many names because nobody knew his actual name, but the one name that seemed to stick around was Mr. Death. That was only a nickname. The closet thing to a name was his code name: HUNK, Alpha Teams leader. They were successful in their mission, save for only one managed to survive the mission, but a victory nonetheless. As far as survivors go, the only ones to make it out alive were HUNK and Anti-Skill recruit Aiho Yomikawa. This incident was quickly covered up by the Dark Side. The best explanation the public got was that a small experimental energy power-cell went haywire and was expected to explode, so Anti-Skill was sent to secure a perimeter so no civilians would be injured in the inevitable explosion. The public didn't think too much of it seeing that Academy City is always doing research on various experiments. The truth about what happened in the research facility in the seventh district would be shadowed in secrecy with nobody, save the board and other high-ranking officials, ever finding out the truth. It should be mentioned that Aiho Yomikawa endeavored to reveal the actual event that occurred in the building, but it was dismissed quickly by her superiors as being unbelievable. She tried to get the truth, but nobody would believe her. She eventually decided to move on and continue her career as an officer/teacher. After the incident, the Board of Directors held Umbrella responsible the outbreak and demanded some form of reparation to be made. Umbrella did give the city a massive amount of reparations for the building and for the people lost in that. If they have seen what the T-virus was capable of on that day, the Board would have surely make efforts to remove Umbrella from the city and cease any projects in order to eliminate the risk of T-virus infection, but with no survivors other than HUNK and Yomikawa, they saw it as something they can move on, and decided to let Umbrella continue their research.

As far as the G-project during this time, research in G began to slow down. Days would go by with no conventional progress being made. Birkin became frustrated as the science teams were not able to yield any promising results. Umbrella began to question whether to continue this project as they saw the massive amounts of money being dumped into this project and having nothing to show for it other than an imperfect virus. Wesker decided to take the initiative and went to the Board of Directors to request the use of Tree Diagram, a very advance super computer that could give the G project the answers it needs. He submitted the request one year ago and was approved only last week. It revealed that they needed a special type of DNA that allowed the virus to coagulate and bond more with the use of electrical pulses. The one person who could supply this DNA was a little girl named Mikoto Misaka, a level 1 Esper projected to achieve level 5 during her adolescences. She was the Electromaster that had the DNA needed for her blood contained a special binding agent that could help further the G-virus and excavate this project from the stagnation it is currently experiencing. This was the reason why Birkin and Wesker waited in the lobby of the Higuchi Pharmacology Laboratory 7: To acquire the DNA map of Mikoto Misaka along with a sample of her blood.

"Remember, we must convince her to willingly give us her DNA map along with a sample of blood." Wesker reminded Birkin as he sat with his face buried in the palm of his hands.

"Remind me again, why do we need her DNA map? All I need is her blood, so why do I need her DNA map?" Birkin inquired.

"The DNA map is not for us, Birkin. The DNA map of the girl is for a different research group that is unrelated to your research. It is for some project called Radio Noise. From what I heard, they want to make clones of her for military use. I don't know the specifics, but that is of no importance to us. Think of this as killing two birds with one stone. Although, they did say that they would provide us with some of the clone for doing this for them. We could possible use them for G-virus experimentation." He advised Birkin. They continued to sit in the lobby until the doors to across the entrance opened. There, a flock of scientist appeared carrying clipboards of paper. In the middle of this flock was the one person the scientists were following. A blue-haired girl with short hair wearing a black skirt stood in the middle, looking aloof and uninterested in what the scientists had to say. That image of her standing in the middle of the scientist brought discomfort for Birkin as a sudden emergence of an unexplained sensation crept up through his skin. She eventually spotted the Umbrella scientist sitting across the lobby. She motions her hand to the scientist, and she alone approached the two Umbrella scientist. Birkin and Wesker arise from their seats.

"I am sorry for the wait. She should be here any moment now." She informed them. Birkin looked over at Wesker and looked back at the girl.

"If it is not too much trouble, may I ask who you are?" Birkin questioned. The girl turned to face him directly as she stared into Birkin's eyes with her apathetic eyes.

"I am Shinobu Nunotaba, and I will be the one in charge of the Sister Project, also dubbed Radio Noise." She stated. Wesker then contributed to the conversation.

"You appear to be very young, quite possible 12 or 13." He states

"Eleven years old, actually. People around here have said that I was some sort of prodigy as I am an expert in the field of biopsychology" She stated.

"Well, for a girl to be in the science field at such a young age… I didn't start my science career until I was sixteen when Umbrella hired me back in 1977." He shared.

"I already know who you two are. Dr. Birkin and Dr. Wesker. We all work in similar conditions being here in Academy City." She states as she doesn't waste time acknowledging that these two, along with her, are working under the cloak of the Dark Side, though she may not have a complete understanding of what they do. Birkin kept his stare, or rather glare, on Shinobu. Seeing a young girl being head of a project dug up familiar feelings of envy and enmity in Birkin. The way she looks at the world with those careless, yet calculating eyes reminded Birkin of the other child prodigy that began a rivalry between them… Alexia Ashford. She was only one year younger when she completed university and became a senior researcher for Umbrella to much of his disgust. He still remembers to feeling of hatred, failure, and envy back when he was just a young man. Shinobu took notice of the scathing glare from Birkin out of the corner of her eye.

"Doctor Birkin, is everything alright?" Shinobu asked. Birkin then snapped out of his current state.

"What… oh its nothing. Seeing how young you were reminded me of another person I know." He explained while he rubbed the back of his neck. Shinobu decided not to look further into his actions mostly out of apathy. As the three of them were talking, the lobby doors opened, catching the attention of the three scientist. The automatic doors revealed a young, brown hair girl wearing a school uniform with a big smile on her face like she didn't have a care in the world. One of her distinguishing characteristics was the single strand of hair poking out and curled. She walked inside the building and went to the receptionist to check in.

"And your name, little girl."

"Mikoto Misaka." She stated. Wesker looks over at Birkin and leans in.

"It looks like your waiting is over." He states as the two Umbrella scientist break away from Shinobu to approach the young Mikoto.

* * *

Mikoto gingerly placed her hands over the railing, watching in awe and curiosity as the young boy tried with all his might to walk across the room. She saw the amount of stress the boy put in his legs as they were barely unable to keep the boy up, even with his hands on the railing.

"I don't understand. What is that boy doing?" Mikoto asked. Dr. Birkin leaned a bit forward.

"This young man has a serious disease called muscular dystrophy." He explained. Mikoto looked at the doctor, a bit confused as to what he explained.

"Dys…. What?" before he could answer, a loud thumb came from the room with the struggling boy. Too much of Mikoto's dismay, she saw the same boy lying flat on the ground, failing his attempt to walk. She couldn't believe that the boy couldn't do something simple as walking across the room. Dr. Birkin looked over the boy, having a grim look plastered on his face. He has to put on a show for Mikoto, or she might catch on to him.

 _Earlier…_

"Listen Birkin, the only way you will get her to agree with getting her DNA map is to appeal to her emotional side." Wesker stated as he handed over a picture of Mikoto. Birkin took the picture and carefully analyzed it.

"And what do you want me to tell her?" he asked.

"We already have it all figured out. You will show her a boy suffering from muscular dystrophy and explain that her DNA is the key to curing this disease, but you have to make her believe you or she won't comply to our request." Wesker explained as Birkin proceeded towards the door as a patient Mikoto sat on a chair with a lollipop.

 _Back to the present…_

"It is a disease that makes his muscles grow gradually weaker. He has had it all his life. It is the type of disease people are born with, you see. As you can tell, he is fighting against it, trying to beat it, to overcome it." He explained. The struggling boy reached for the bars and attempted to pull himself back up. The struggle against gravity was very difficult for him as tears began to fall from his face as he tried to fight off the disease. His arms and legs shook vigorously as his weight fell upon them, but he was not going to allow this disease to win. With all of his might, he managed to pick himself off from the floor, and continued to objective to walk across the room. A joyful Misaka turned to Birkin as she witnessed the boy pick himself up, giving her hope that the boy will beat the disease. Birkin kept his serious demeanor.

"However, no matter how hard he fights, it is a battle he is sure to lose." He reveals. Mikoto can only look in shock as her mind was able to grapple with the reality of what is sure to come for the boy.

"Our current medical science offers no cure for this disease. His muscles will continue to weaken. In time, he won't be able to stand up, and then, finally, his lungs and his heart will stop working." Mikoto's eyes began to well up with tears as Birkin explained the inevitable fate of the boy. One single tear drop dripped off from her face and hit the ground.

"However, as I said, that is only currently. Things can always change. You have an amazing opportunity here. Your ability can help his and other people like him who are suffering. It is the simplest thing in the world, and all you have to do is give us your DNA map along with a sample of your blood, okay." Birkin requested of her. Mikoto didn't know what to think of this. To give somebody their DNA map along with blood is quite unusual for a girl her age. She took another look through the window with all of the people who were suffering. The sight of many people in the room trying to fight off their muscle decay brought sadness to Mikoto. She has the power to help them, so why should she deny these people life when they are working so hard just to hold it back for an indeterminate amount of time? A smile formed on her face before she turned to the doctor.

"Hmm!" she hummed while nodding her head. Birkin gave a smile at her.

"Thank you." He said, extending his hand to hold hers. As she reached for his hand, she looked past him and saw three other doctors. One of them had a pair of sunglasses and didn't look Japanese like the doctor in front of her. However, the one thing that caught her attention was the girl standing in the middle with her back turned towards her. She had blue hair with a black skirt on. Suddenly, the girl turned her head towards Mikoto like she knew that she was staring at her. The girl only turned half way, allowing only one eye to make contact with Mikoto's eyes. The stare she gave Mikoto sent a shiver and a sense of coldness to Mikoto, making her feel like she just made a big mistake.

 _One hour later…_

Birkin came out of the hospital room carrying a vile of Mikoto's blood. If Tree diagram was right, then the vial in his hands should be the key needed to break free from G's stagnation. The other people have will have her DNA map soon, but as far as their cooperation, it seems that it has reached a terminating point. He will go on with his project, and they will do theirs. Wesker already left the hospital and headed back to the facility to inform Umbrella about their transactions. Birkin placed the vial blood in his suitcase, which actually had a vial of the uncompleted G-virus. Placing it carefully, he closed the silver suitcase and headed towards the exit. As he reached the lobby, a sudden call of his name stopped him right as he was about to leave the building.

"Dr. Birkin." The voice shouted. He turned around, only to find Shinobu making her way towards him. He turned to face her.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked. She remained silent for a while before speaking.

"What is it that you intend to do with her blood? I have read what you are doing, but I don't have the specifics. From what I read, you are trying to create some sort of pharmaceutical drug, but I don't believe it. Tell me what you are doing?" Birkin kept eye contact with the child as she waited for a response. She may be some kid, but her eyes tell Birkin otherwise as she seems mature, possibly more mature than the people he works with. Memories of Alexia began to pop into his mind. He grinded his teeth as these memoires invaded his mind. Finally, he turns around and proceeds through the door, stopping midway and turning around half way to give at least look at her from his sides.

"This is the final key that I need complete G. Once it is completed, nothing, not even your Sisters, will be able to stop G." he proclaimed. With that, he completely exited the door and went to complete his life's work.

* * *

 _1998 one week after the Raccoon City incident…_

"Get rid of all of it. This order comes from the Board of Directors. I don't care how, just make sure nothing is left." Kihara Gensei ordered his team of scientist over the intercom. He then returned back to his computer and began to erase all data from Academy City's mainframe that could tie the city itself to Umbrella. Though he himself was not fully informed of why he was doing it, he can pretty much guess why the board is having him and a lot of others erasing tons of data relating to Umbrella due to the recent events that occurred in America. He himself knew the things Umbrella was doing. He found their actions to be quite admiral as it would go to serve science, but he had his orders, and he was not going to disobey them... not completely anyway Ever since the Raccoon City incident, the Board of Directors have been scrambling to erase any evidence that Umbrella was ever in Academy City. Even in this particular state, some considered themselves lucky that Birkin did what he did at the beginning of the year. For unknown reasons, Doctor William Birkin decided to leave the city, and transfer all of this data and resources to the underground facility in Raccoon City. Whether it was paranoia or something more abstract, the board was essentially powerless to stop him as his research was considered revolutionary to those who had the privilege to know what he was doing. As he prepared to leave, Umbrella had its security service help him with the move. They knew just how powerful and skill the U.S.S were, and the board felt that the various Skill-out groups were no match for them, especially for one individual. Even if the most-funded and most-promising project left the boundaries of Academy City, they still had the Nemesis-Alpha and Tyrant project inside the city. However, learning about the T-virus outbreak that occurred in Raccoon City, they decided to eliminate and purge all research and experiments that involved Umbrella. The board knew that the world will eventually find out about what Umbrella did, so the only thing the Board could do is distance themselves from the company, and burn any evidence that they were here. How they learned about the T-virus outbreak unlike the rest of the world is they sent spies over to Raccoon city to gather information about the G-virus. Those same spies were unlucky enough to be caught up in the outbreak. While some were killed during the outbreak, there were two individuals who managed to escape the zombie nightmare, bringing along footage of the events after hacking into the city's camera's. They brought back the recorded footage to the directors. The directors were horrified to say the least. As they watched the various footages, they did find something important. They spotted Dr. Birkin, or what was left of him. His body was mutated horribly as his right arm grew very large. His skin looked as if it melted and harden over, but the most prominent, and nightmarish, feature was the giant eye located on his right shoulder. They can only assume that he injected himself with the G-virus, and it turned him into a monster, quite a far cry from what he said about the G-virus 7 years ago. But still, the Board feared that with the T-virus in two buildings, there is a chance that the T-virus could leak and infect the inhabitants of Academy City, thus creating a second Raccoon city incident. The Board cannot allow for such a volatile and highly dangerous virus to inhabit the city any longer. To end this, they have ordered for the complete eradication of any T-virus or T-virus related projects, along with cutting off any connections and strings to Umbrella as they have sealed their fate with Raccoon City. There are very few in Academy City who watched the footage, and one was Gensei Kihara. He felt that science must not be suppressed, so with his charisma, he managed to convince the Board to save all info about their connection to Umbrella into a single flash drive. Everything ranging from Umbrella's research to when they first made contact would be storage on a black-covered flash. Once that was completed, the flash drive was stored away in a very secret and secured area, never to see the light of day for many years, thus, theoretically, ending the relationship between Umbrella and Academy city.

* * *

 _Present day…_

Mikoto and Shirai just entered Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant. They are supposed to meet Saten and Uiharu for lunch. As they entered, they found the two sitting in the usual table with Uiharu's laptop open. Saten noticed the two and waved joyfully in the air, grabbing their attention. Once they took their seat, Saten took no time as she began to talk about urban legends.

"Hey you two, have you heard about any urban legends?" she asked excitedly. Shirai crossed her arms as she heard her bring up this topic again.

"Are you some sort of kid? We have already said that there are no such things as urban legends." She stated. Saten can only pout as she heard Shirai say that.

"Wow. You have no imagination, and they are real. I mean, we wouldn't have heard of them if it wasn't so popular, so that make it true." She refuted.

"That make no sense. There is no scientific evidence to suggest that these legends are true. We live in the most scientific city in the world, so I find it hard to believe that urban legends exist if there is no evidence to support it." She explained.

"Don't you want to at least hear some. I bet one of them will be totally interesting." She declares as she goes back to Uiharu's laptop and begins scrolling down the website trying to find something interesting. Shirai looks over at Mikoto.

"Can you believe it? Thinking Urban legends existing, c'mon." She scoffs.

"I don't know. Let's at least hear her out." She suggests. Shirai looks at her before she reluctantly agrees.

"Fin…"

"Found one!" she shouts at the top of her lungs, grabbing the attention of the other customers. She picks up the laptop and turns it towards the two Tokiwadia students. Both read the same heading at the same time.

"Zombies Exist!" She pulls the laptop back and clicks on the link and begins reading it. Once she finished, she turned back to her friends and begins to summarize what she read.

"Okay, so apparently a couple years back, this city was exposed to a zombie outbreak in a research center near the Garden of Learning." The girls didn't look convinced.

"Really? A zombie outbreak here in Academy City? I find that hard to believe." Shirai stated.

"It's true. It says here that an entire building was infected and that Anti-skill had to set up a 4 block radius to make sure nobody else could be infected. Then, a secret black ops force was sent in to blow up the entire building, and the commanding officer of black ops group was somebody only known as Mr. Death." She states. "It also saids here that in a mid-western town in the U.S. also experienced a zombie outbreak. Freaky, right." Saten explained

"What was that city called?" Mikoto asked.

"Umm… Raccoon City." Saten Answered

"Oh… I heard of that city, and I know what event you are referring to." Mikoto begins. "It wasn't a zombie outbreak. The government issues a statement that a nuclear power plant had a meltdown, and the entire city was devastated by the explosion." She explained. Saten gave a loud exhale.

"Of course that is what the government said. They are not going to admit that they had to destroy a city. It was probably just a cover up to hide the fact zombies exist." She argues. It was at this point that Uiharu enters the conversation.

"Umm… could we stop talking about zombies? I am starting to get nervous about it, and I just want to have a nice, relaxing lunch." She requested. Saten gave her a look before she agreed to stop.

"Okay. I will stop talking about zombies, but you owe me one panty look later on, and it has to be for a full five seconds." She demanded. Uiharu could only blush as she knows that she will do that whether she got her permission or not.

"Alright, let's get something to eat. And besides, zombies don't actually exist, right?" Mikoto suggest, not knowing how much truth was inside that casual remark.

 **I have left some parts of this One-shot unexplained or undetailed for I can see those parts as stories of their own.**


End file.
